someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cursed by Fate
CREEPYPASTA -------------Cursed By Fate-------------- By DustytheCreepyTeenGuy WARNING: This Creepypasta is for those who are 18 and over. and it contains Gore. Violence and some Sexual Themes Hello Brave Readers. My name is...Well it's not important and I'm here to tell you a story that involves a Teenage and his friends. How the Protagonist must suffer for his crimes and is sent to his own Purgatory This story that made them learn that sometimes Fate can turn it's back on you. That someone can mess with your Destiny.... They all learnt this the hard way. This story is supposed to teach something to all of you. That fate can be a bitch. This story is not to be take lightly. I don't care if you don't think this is Fake or not. but ask yourself. "Could something like this really happen" This may be fictional. But just pretend it's real and be prepared to enter the sick, twisted dimension of Fate's mind. So i'm going to shut up now and begin with the story. It was the best time of the year for me. My friends Rose, Jackle and Roy always throw a huge "Mall Rave". We gather all the money we can and go Ape Shit with it all. Spending as much as we can. Some of my other Pals. Shannon, Kyle, Ricki and Brandon showed up. As we all jumped into My awesome ass Jeep. a white pale girl with long Lavender Hair was sitting in the back. Her eyes looked hollow. Like she had no soul...I asked her what she was doing here and she just shot a look at me. Her blank expression sent chills down my body. It felt like she was invading my mind. My friend Roy jumped in front of me. Attempting to frighten me. But i was not phased. instead when he broke my eye contact with the girl, i felt a striking pain in my skull. It felt like someone was piercing my brain with a Jack Hammer. I let out a little moan of pain and my friend Kyle who was sitting next to me asked "Yo Bro. you feeling cool?" I simply gave him a little nod and we both just shrugged it off. After a few hours we finally got to Dubbo ((Dubbo is a City in Australia)) We went to places like Target and EB Games. As everyone was going Nuts with their Cash. I was walking down the street by myself. Well not really. I had that Girl following me. She was clinging onto my arm. i kept asking for her name but she would only say "Fate" Was i supposed to believe that her name was Fate? As we continued down the street, I noticed a Building i had never seen before. I ignored it and i continued to walk away from it but Fate kept pulling me back. I though she must have gone to the Gym or something because when she pulled me. She nearly tore my arm off. She kept looking at the Building. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't say anything. She let go of my arm and said "Destiny has brought you death. you will be consumed by darkness and chaos" I was surprised that she spoke but her voice was Really Fucking Weird. It was like 2 People were talking at the same time. One with a Very Dark Tone and another with a High Pitched Tone. Her voice made me feel very disturbed. As she opened the door to the building, i could not see anything. All i saw was the Darkness that would soon devour Me and Friends. When she stepped inside, the doors slammed behind her. At that same time my Phone started to ring. When i asked who it was. It was just my friend Brandon. He asked where the hell i was. I told him i was by some abandoned Building. A few hours later it started to get dark and i was worried about Fate. She had been in there and i could see no sign of her anywhere inside. I went around the building to look through the windows but i could not see anything. Just the dark Abyss that i would be thrown into. It felt like something inside was looking at me. But i just could not see it. After a while i got another phone call. When i asked who it was...All i heard was the humming tune of the wind. I said Hello a few times but all i heard was a Faint Bark. The Bark you would expect to hear from a Feral Dog. When i did a little 360 spin i noticed a house from a few blocks away. It was old and the wood it was made of appeared to be burnt. But what disturbed me the most is that there was a Feral Dog there. Someone inside that house got my number. "What...the flying fuck?.." i noticed a faint white glow in one of the windows. I used my Phone's camera to zoom in on it but my phone died as soon as i entered my password. I was a little scared but at that moment my friends pulled up beside me. "Get in man. We gonna go get us some Strippers" Said my friend Kyle. I told them that i could not go yet. and that Fate was still in the building. They asked who was Fate. and i told them that she was that weird girl that was with us. They all looked at each other with confusion in their eyes. "You are gonna have to be more Specific." Said Shannon. I told them about Fate. What she looked like and what she was wearing. Jackle said that nobody who looked like that was in the group. I told them that she went into the building without me. I managed to convince them to break open the doors. This is when our luck had just ran out. The second we walked into the Building. The doors slammed shut behind us. Rose attempted to pry open the door. but it didn't work. after a few seconds, the darkness had covered our vision. I reached into my Bag for my Oil Lighter and some torches we would use for camping. I passed everyone a Torch while i stuck with the Lighter. Inside the Building was Huge. It was Bigger in the Inside than out ((Like the TARDIS)) We split up into a few groups to go and search for Fate. We paired up who would go with who and the Results were. Me and Roy. Shannon and Brandon. Kyle and Rose. Rickie and Jackle. As we all split up. I looked back to see Kyle and Rose. Giggling their asses off and going into a bathroom. I let out a groan of anger. It was obvious what those 2 were doing. What is it in Horror Movies that the 2 most dumbest protagonists do? They have Sex. And what happens to the people who have sex in a horror movie? They Die!. I was not sure on what the other 2 groups were doing. But a faint clink in the shadows threw me off my train of thought. And i did the most stupid thing anyone can do. i left my Teammate to go see what it was. It was Fate. I slowly walked towards her and all of the sudden. The song i like the most started to burst through some speakers. It was the song Dream Warriors from Nightmare on Elm Street. after the 1 minuet mark. the song slowly got distorted and after a while it stopped playing. Forgetting about, i continued to Approach Fate. "U-Ummm...Fate..What the fuck are you doing? Why are you just Piss Assing About?" She stood up and turned around. Her eyes were Missing and blood was leaking down her face. "What...the actual..Flying Fuck!!" It took me only a few seconds to notice what i was looking at. I was just about ready to throw up. She raised her arms and she caught on fire. "Look at me. This is what happens to those who wish to abandon their Fates. Those who let the darkness consume their hearts. You deserve this. You put her through pain and You WILL pay!!" She walks into the shadows. My heart was beating out of control. My hands were shaking. My face felt cold. I was speechless. But i collected myself and pushed on through the Darkness. I followed what seemed to be a trail of black slime. It had taken me to a dead end. i was ready to turn around and leave but as soon as i turned. A giant creature that Resembled a Minotaur struck me across the face with a Hammer. The force of the hammer sent me flying into the wall. as i fell to the ground i noticed that i was bleeding a little. but i had no broken nose or any scars. As i stood back up.I was ready to have a battle with the creature. despite having nothing to defend myself with..But when i looked forward...it was not there...could it have been a illusion?.."No..it must have been real..i felt it..." blood started to drip from the roof. I looked up and there was thousands of Corpses hanging from meat hooks. I could not hold it in any longer. I threw up a large amount of vomit that had a little bit of blood in it. When i opened my eyes i saw something that made me want to throw up even more. Laying in my pile of vomit was what seemed to be the Rotting head of a Dog. You know the saying that a Man has his limits. Well i just reached mine. Soon after. the blood that was leaking from the roof got more intense. and just a few seconds later. It was raining blood inside the building. I pulled out a jacket from my Bag that had a hoodie. After i put it on i started to make my way to the middle of the building. The walls started to decay and look almost like flesh. The ground had large amounts of blood puddles. The walls started to close in on me. new passages were appearing and i felt like i was in a maze. after a few minuets of walking i come across a door that has the Male Figure on it. I instantly knew that this was the Men's Bathroom. I kicked the door opened and i called out for Kyle and Rose. but out of the blue one of the toilet stall's door opens. a loud creaking sound was heard. i slowly walked towards the door and when i looked inside. It looked like Kyle and Rose were fused together. I backed away slowly to the wall. covering my mouth. Their necks were twisted and had barbed wire coming out of their mouths. their limbs were just mangles and i could see some bones poking out of their flesh. Their eyes were on the floor and ((Prepare for some disgusting info)) Rose's nipple's had knifes piercing them. She had several Knifes shoved up her...*Ahem*..Privates..And it looked like Kyle's tongue was cut in half. I was just about to throw up again until their necks started to snap back into place. It was then i realized that they were still alive. They both spoke the same words. "H-H-Hey Dusty. Want to j-j-j-j-join us?" Rose...or what is left of her. Let out a moan of pleasure. They then started to pull themselves out of the toilet and they began to advance towards me. I ran for the exit as fast as i could. as i reached for the door knob it just burnt to ash. I was trapped. They began to crawl towards me. Their distorted cries of pain echoed through the room. I was just about ready to accept my Fate. But all hope was not lost. for i noticed a Bloody Knife that was forced into a mirror. I pull it out with all of my might and i began to swing it at the creature. After landing a few cuts, All of Kyle's body parts started to melt. leaving only what's left of Rose. I only had little energy left. So i pulled my arm back and with all my remaining energy. i threw the knife. it pierced Rose's face and she began to melt. After that, there was just a big puddle of Yuck. with a few teeth and eyeballs in it. The Bathroom door slowly opened. i collected myself once again and i left the room. But that was not even the beginning of my suffering...The worst...was yet to come.......As i close the door behind me. i tried my best to just move on and forget about what just happened. I continued to advance through the flesh like maze until i came across a large room. and in the middle of it was a Large, Bloody Pentagram. In the middle of the Pentagram was a Butcher's Knife and 7 beating hearts. I moved closer to the pentagram and i noticed that each Heart had the name of one of my friends carved into it. I turned around to see Fate standing behind me. Half of her face was burned while the other half was just rotten flesh. I gasped in horror as she picked me up by my collar and threw me across the room. after i recovered from being thrown i stood back up and i screamed at her "JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!!!". She then pointed to me. "I'm You...I'm the you that you try to keep contained. I was created when you Murdered her! I'm the one who is send you to HELL!!". I gasped and i took a few steps. "Murdered? I didn't murder anyone!!". Of course i was lying. i knew what that monster was talking about. "You know what i'm talking about...Xavier" Fate pulled a eerie grin. Suddenly Brief images of Xavier's corpse flash before my eyes. I fall on my knees and i cover my eyes, crying..."P-PLEASE I BEG YOU STOP!!!!!"......There was only silence...after that i opened my eyes and i was not surrounded by walls of flesh, there was no pentagram or hearts. No Fate...I was just laying in the middle of the road...And in front of me was a note that said "You have been consumed. You are Dead. Your Friends are Dead. Your Family is Dead and everyone you love is Dead. This is your purgatory. You will wander this earth with nobody to talk too. you will become insane.You WILL kill yourself"...Signed by Dusty.Millis.......Signed by.....Me... Written by DustytheCreepyTeenGuy Category:Real Life Category:Horror Category:Original Story